The Painful Regret
by Liina Spark
Summary: Seharusnya Boboiboy menghabiskan waktu selagi masih ada dia. Seharusnya Ying tahu apa penyakit yang diderita oleh sahabatnya. Seharusnya Shella tidak datang saat cinta mulai berkembang diantara mereka berdua. Dan seharusnya Yaya menyatakan cintanya sebelum ia datang menghancurkan kesempatannya..


**Annyeong all! Saya author baru disini! #tebarbungamawar**

**Panggil saja Liina/Liin, Lilin juga boleh kok #lha?**

**Berhubung ini fanfict saya yang pertama, dan genrenya sedih, jadi mohon maaf jika ****_feeling _****nya gak kerasa**

**Dan ide ini asli dari otak saya! Jadi kalau memang ada yang sama dengan fanfict lain, saya mohon maaf karena saya tidak tahu.**

**Oke, saya bingung mau ngomong apa lagi, jadi langsung saja ke ceritanya !**

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik animonsta**

**Warning : Author baru, Gaje, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, Oneshoot, No super power, OOC (maybe), EYD tidak menentu, terdapat OC, BBBxYaya, Sad #maybekalaufeelingnyakerasa**

**Genre : Friendship, Tragedy, Romance, Angst (ndktaukayaknya)**

**DLDR!**

=Beep-Beep=

"Yaya, kau tidak makan?" tanya Ying kepada sahabatnya yang sedang tidur di kamarnya.

Gadis yang dipanggil, Yaya hanya menoleh kepada Ying dengan wajahnya yang pucat. Ia tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa sang gadis berkerudung itu tidak mau makan.

"Kau serius? Ayolah, makan agar kau bisa sembuh!" paksa Ying kepada Yaya yang memang akhir-akhir ini terlihat tidak sehat.

Ying tidak mau sahabat dari kecilnya ini sakit parah. Ia takut Yaya tidak akan ada lagi disisinya. Walaupun ia masih punya banyak sahabat, tapi tetap saja Yaya lah yang paling mengerti perasaannya dan paling dekat dengannya. Karena itulah ia selalalu melindungi Yaya.

Yaya mendesah. "Tidak Ying, terima kasih. Aku sedang tidak nafsu." ujarnya kepada Ying yang hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Ying segera berbalik dan menutup pintu kamar Yaya.

Gadis berambut hitam itu segera merogoh sakunya dan mengambil _handphone _miliknya. Ia segera mengetik pesen kepada Boboiboy.

_**'Hey, kau sedang ada dimana? Kau tahu kalau aku dan Yaya merindukanmu. Kau sekarang jarang sekali bermain dengan kami! Sedangkan Fang dan Gopal sedang berada di luar kota'**_ Ying mengetik pesan itu dan mengirimnya kepada Boboiboy.

Tak lama kemudian, _handphone _nya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Ying segera membuka balasan dari Boboiboy dan membacanya.

_**'Maafkan aku, Ying. Aku harus menemani Shella sepanjang hari ini. Kau tahu sendirikan seperti apa dia sekarang...' **_

Ying menghela nafasnya. Akhir-akhir ini Boboiboy selalu menemani Shella, temannya. Dan sekarang jarang sekali Boboiboy menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman masa kecilnya ini.

Oh Ying ingin sekali memutar waktu agar ia bisa mencegah kedatangan Shella di hidup mereka. Tidak bukan maksudnya ia membenci Shella, tapi ia tidak ingin Yaya makin terpuruk lagi.

Ya, sang gadis berkerudung pink ini memang mempunyai perasaan kepada Boboiboy. Sudah lama Yaya memendam rasa ini dan hanya memberi tahunya kepada Ying saja.

Dan yang lebih parah, saat Yaya akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Boboiboy, Shella tiba-tiba datang dan menghancurkan kesempatan Yaya. Ironis sekali bukan?. Tapi Yaya berusaha kuat, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi di lubuk hatinya yang dalam, ia merasa sakit.

=Beep-Beep=

Yaya memandang figura foto yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Di foto itu terdapat 5 anak kecil yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Siapa lagi kalau buka dirinya, Ying, Gopal, Fang, dan Boboiboy.

Yaya menghela nafasnya. Ia rindu sekali masa-masa dimana ia dan sahabat-sahabatnya bermain dan bersenang-senang. Ia juga rindu masa dimana ia dan sahabat-sahabatnya melewati suka dan duka bersama-sama.

Dan yang paling ia rindukan adalah Boboiboy, pemuda yang selama ini ia kagumi. Yaya memang memendam perasaan ini kepada Boboiboy selama 3 tahun. Lama sekali? memang. Dan saat ia akan menyatakan persaannya, seseorang datang dan menghancurkan kesempatannya.

Yaya merasakan kepalanya pusing. Ia memegangi kepalanya dan meringis menahan sakit kepalanya yang makin menjadi-jadi.

_'Tidak, tolong jangan sekarang' _ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia terbatuk dan menutup mulutnya agar batuknya itu tidak terdengar. Tapi seketika ia melihat tangannya, terdapat darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dan menempel di tangannya

Ia memandang sekali lagi figura fotonya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Dan tiba-tiba...

_BRUUK!_

Seketika figura foto itu terjatuh seiringan dengan tubuhnya yang jatuh dari tempat tidur.

=Beep-Beep=

Suara sirine ambulan memecahkan keheningan di Pulau Rintis. Ambulan itu sedang mengangkut seorang gadis dengan temannya yang terus menangis. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, para tim medis segera mengangkut sang gadis berkerudung pink itu dan menyuruh temannya yang berambut hitam itu untuk menunggu di luar.

Ying teruduk di depan ruang rawat Yaya. Ia menyeka air matanya sambil memandang foto mereka berlima yang ada di tangannya ini. Ia sengaja mengambilnya saat ia mendengar suara orang dan benda yang jatuh bersamaan di dalam kamar sahabatnya.

Panik? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak panik ketika sahabatnya jatuh sakit dan harus dibawa menuju rumah sakit?. Sungguh ia terkejut saat Yaya terkapar di lantai dengan mulut yang penuh dengan darah.

"Yaya.. K-kau kenapa?" Ia menatap pintu ruang rawat sahabatnya itu.

=Beep-Beep=

"Shella, ayo makan! Kau tahu kau sedang ada di rumah sakit, jadi makan-" kalimat Boboiboy terputus ketika Shella menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam

"Tidak!" serunya sambil memalingkan mukanya dari hadapan Boboiboy dan memandang jendela ruang rawatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy kepada Shella.

Shella berbalik memandangnya dan tersenyum lirih, "Seharusnya aku tidak datang ke dalam kehidupanmu dan sahabat-sahabatmu.."

Boboiboy tertegun, "K-k-kenapa?"

Shella tersenyum kembali, "Karena-"

=Beep-Beep=

_Tiit... tiit...tiit_

Suara alat detak jantung itu membuat Ying sangat resah. Dilihatnya sahabatnya yang terkapar di kasur rumah sakit. Ia menghapus air matanya ketika ia mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter yang merawat Yaya...

_**Flashback On**_

_Cklek_

Terdengar sebuah pintu rawat dibuka. Ying segera menoleh dan mendapati seorang dokter yang berdiri didepan pintu ruang rawat sahabatnya. Ia langsung menghampiri dokter itu

"Bagaimana keadaan sahabat saya dokter?"

"Kau belum tahu?"

Ying tertegun, "Tahu tentang apa, dok?

"Selama ini sahabatmu menderita kanker otak.." ujar dokter itu sambil menatap Ying dengan serius

"K-k-kanker o-o-otak dok?" tanya Ying tak percaya

"Iya, akhir 6 bulan ini dia tidak kontrol. Padahal kankernya sudah di stadium akhir" ujar dokter itu.

"Apa?! 6 bulan?! Kenapa ia tidak kontrol?!"

"Saya juga tidak tahu. Oh dan anda boleh melihatnya sekarang. Saya permisi dulu" dokter itu segera pegi meninggalkan Ying yang tertegun dan langsung memasuki ruang rawat Yaya.

**_Flashback Off_**

Ying menghela nafasnya dan keluar dari ruang rawat Yaya karena ia tidak sanggup melihat kondisi sahabatnya ini. Ia terduduk di kursi depan ruang rawat dan menangis. Tanpa ia sadari, seorang laki-laki memandangnya dan segera menghampirinya.

"Ying?"

Ying menoleh menuju asal suara yang memanggilnya. Ia terkejut ketika ia melihat siapa yang ada didepannya.

"Boboiboy?!

=Beep-Beep=

_"Karena-"_

_"Karena kenapa?" tanyanya memotong ucapan Shella_

_"Karena akulah persahabatan kalian menjadi renggang. Karena akulah kalian menjadi tidak akur satu sama lain. Karena akulah kau selalu menghabiskan waktu denganku dan jarang sekali menghabiskan waktumu bersama sahabat-sahabatmu. Dan karena akulah..." Shella berhenti sebentar dan memandang lurus._

_"Yaya tidak bisa menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu.."_

_'Deg' Boboiboy tertegun_

_"Maafkan aku, Boboiboy. Aku hadir disaat perasaanmu dan Yaya mulai mengembang. Aku tahu aku hadir di saat yang salah. Tapi, bisakah kau memaafkanku? Aku tahu aku lumpuh dan menyebalkan, jadi sebagai pembalasannya kau tidak usah kembali ke sini. Pergilah. Aku tahu Yaya lebih membutuhkanmu lebih dari aku membutuhkanku. Pergilah sekarang. Aku tidak apa-apa" ujar Shella sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Boboiboy._

Percakapannya dengan Shella terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya. Ia segera berlali menyusuri koridor rumah sakit itu.

Tapi saat ia melewati suatu ruang rawat, ia tertegun saat ia melihat gadis yang tidak asing dimatanya. Gadis itu sedang duduk di kursi dan menangis.

Boboiboy mengamati gadis itu dan tersadar bahwa gadis itu adalah..

"Ying?"

Gadis yang dipanggilnya itu menolah kepada Boboiboy. Gadis itu nampak terkejut.

"Boboiboy?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Boboiboy kepada Ying.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Ying balik kepadanya

"Kau tahu sendirikan Shella lumpuh dan harus di rawat disini. Karena dia memintaku untuk menemaniku, yah aku turuti saja.." jawab Boboiboy.

Ying hanya memandangnya dan tersenyum lirih, "Jika kau masih bisa menemani orang yang masih punya kesempatan untuk hidup, kenapa kau tidak bisa menemani orang yang sebentar lagi tidak punya kesempatan untuk hidup lagi?!" seru Ying karena ia muak akan sifat sahabatnya ini.

Boboiboy tertegun sebentar dan memandang sekelilingnya, menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang kurang.

"Dimana Yaya?"

Saat Ying akan menjawabnya, terdengar suara alat detak jantung yang menandakan jantungnya melemah.

Ying terkejut dan segera memanggil dokter tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy. Sedangkan Boboiboy memanggilnya dan berlari mengikutinya.

Setelah dokter yang ia panggil datang dan mulai masuk ke ruang rawat sahabatnya, ia langsung terduduk dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Boboiboy yang melihat itu langsung terkejut dan menghampirinya.

"K-k-kau kenapa Ying? "

"Y-y-yaya menderita k-k-kanker o-oo-tt-ak" ujar Ying terbata-bata karena tangisannya.

Mata Boboiboy membulat,"Apa?! Yaya?! Jadi yang didalam..."

Ying hanya mengangguk, mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Boboiboy.

=Beep-Beep=

"110 joule!"

"Ya!"

"Satu.. dua.. tiga.. shock!" tubuh Yaya terlonjak ketika sengatan listrik itu menyentuh tubuhnya

"150 joule!" Sang suster menuruti perintah dokter itu.

"Satu.. dua-"

_BRAAAK!_

"YAYA! TOLONG, KU MOHON JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" Boboiboy berlari menghampiri Yaya dan memegang tangan sang gadis.

"Maaf tuan, tapi anda harus berada diluar"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU MENINGGALKANNYA SENDIRIAN!" seru Boboiboy dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Tapi tuan-"

"KUBILANG TIDAK! AKU INGIN DISINI!" Boboiboy melawan perintah dokter itu.

"Suster, tolong pindahkan dia ke luar ruangan"

"Baik, dok" suster itu pun segera menghampiri Boboiboy

"Maaf tuan, tapi kau harus diluar. Kita tidak bisa mennyelamatkannya jika kau disini"

"TAPI-"

"Ayolah tuan" sang suster segera mendorong Boboiboy dengan paksa.

"YAYA, TOLONG JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU YAYA! KU MOHON BERTAHANLAH!"

_BRAK_

Pintu rawat pun tertutup dan Boboiboy hanya bisa pasrah dan menangis serta berdoa agar Yaya selamat..

=Beep-Beep=

Yaya membuka matanya dan mendapatkan dirinya berada di sebuah lahan yang dipenuhi dengan bunga. Ia memandang sekitar dan terkejut ketika sebuah nama memanggilnya.

"Yaya.."

Yaya segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan terkejut sekaligus senang ketika ia melihat seseorang berdiri tidak jauh di depannya.

"Ibu!"

Yaya segera berlari dan memeluk Ibunya. Ibunya pun membalas pelukannya

"Kenapa kau berada disini, Yaya?" tanya ibunya saat mereka sudah selesai berpelukan

"Tidak tahu, bu. Tapi Yaya merasa lelah.." ujarnya sambil menatap ke atas

**_"YAYA, TOLONG JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU YAYA! KU MOHON BERTAHANLAH!"_**

Suara itu membuat Yaya tertegun. Ia merasa kenal dengan suara ini.

"Lihat, sayang. Masih ada yang membutuhkanmu. Berjuanglah, sayang" ujar Ibunya lembut.

"Tapi, Yaya lelah bu.."

=Beep-Beep=

Boboiboy menangis. Ia menyesal karena ia telah menyia-nyiakan Yaya, sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya ini. Andai ada mesin waktu, ia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama Yaya.

Boboiboy sekarang duduk termenung menunggu hasil dokter. Sedangkan Ying, ia menyuruhnya pulang untuk beristirahat.

_Cklek_

Boboiboy menoleh dan segera menghampiri dokter yang sudah keluar dari ruang rawat Yaya.

"Bagaimana dok? Apa dia terselamatkan?" tanyanya kepada dokter itu.

Sang dokter hanya menghela nafas, "Maaf, kami sudah herusaha.."

Boboiboy tertegun, "Tidak..."

"Namun, tuhan telah bertindak lain" ujar sang dokter.

"TIDAAK!" Boboiboy segere mendorong sang dokter sampai dokter itu tersungkur dan segera membuka pintu rawat.

"YAYA!" Boboiboy terhenti ketika ia melihat suster itu sedang membenahi alat medis.

"T-tuan.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Boboiboy kepada suster yang terkejut itu.

"DIA BISA MATI KALAU KAU MELEPASKAN SEMUANYA ITU!" teriaknya pada sang suster.

"Tapi, ia sudah meninggal tuan.." ujar sang suster ketakutan.

"MENINGGAL? KENAPA KAU BISA TAHU KALAU DIA MENINGGAL?! KAU SIAPA? TUHAN?" amarah Boboiboy mulai meluap.

Suster itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia paham perasaan Boboiboy. Ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintai memang tidak enak. Seperti mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan yang lebih buruk.

"Pergi!" perintah Boboiboy dingin kepada sang suster.

Suster itu terkejut, "T-tapi-"

"HEY KAU TULI? AKU BILANG PERGI!" sang suster terkejut dan segera pergi meninggalkan Boboiboy dengan Yaya yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu.

"Yaya.." suaranya bergetar, bibirnya pun ikut bergetar serta tubuhnya yang perlahan menghampiri tubuh sang gadis yang sudah dingin itu.

Mata beriris coklat indah yang selalu menatapnya lembut itu sudah hilang. Senyum yang selalu disunggingkan dibibir sang gadis sudah tertutup rapat. Tangan yang selalu memukulnya itu sekarang sudah kaku. Tubuh yang selalu ia peluk dan dapat memberi kehangatan, sekarang hanya memberi kedinginan.

Boboiboy menangis dan mengenggam tangan sang gadis. Sang gadis sekarang sudah beristirahat selamanya. Tubuh kaku itupun sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

Tapi Boboiboy tahu, Yaya akan selalu mencintainya dan terus menjaganya. Walaupun Yaya sudah tidak ada disinya, tapi Yaya pasti masih bisa mencintainya dan selalu menjaganya dari atas sana.

"Maafkan aku, Yaya karena aku tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu" ucapnya sambil mengecup kening sang gadis.

Dan ia melihat seorang gadis, bukan lebih tepatnya malaikat yang tersenyum kepadanya. Dan Boboiboy tahu bahwa malaikat itu adalah Yaya...

END

**AND.. CUT! #emangfilmapa-**

**Oke apa ini *lihatlayar**

**Feelnya kerasa gak sih readers? Kalau enggak maaf yaa #puppyeyesjadijadian#digampar**

**Dan disini sangatlah gajeee ya tuhan kenapa dengan otakku #benturinkepalaketopiboboiboy #disambetkerispetir**

**Okay abaikan kegajean diatas. Karena saya tidak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi, so**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
